


A New Beginning

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper





	A New Beginning

The Joker sat on the bed, wrapped in a bright purple towel. He had been moved here, to this private house with his own psychiatrist and three on-duty nurses. To be sure, he was still watched like a hawk, and the windows had bars on them, and there were no sharp objects anywhere. But, the Joker didn't care. He had no desire to cut or blow things up. He had what he wanted - that being Batman's undivided attention. And in a few moments, he would know who Batman really was.

 

The Joker's mind swept back. Batman had started coming into his cell at night and would sit in the corner, keeping watch over him. The cell was pitch black and most of the time he could only tell Batman was there by his breathing.

 

Once he figured out he had a voyeur, the Joker decided to have some fun with him. He began to jerk off, knowing Batman was listening to all of his sighs and groans. One night, as he tossed off, he said offhandedly into the darkness, "You know, you could always come and join me, Batsy."

 

He was in no way prepared for what happened. He did not expect the Batman to land on the bed behind him, wrap his arms around him and proceed to devour his ruined mouth.

 

"Keep going," Batman murmured, when they came up for air a few minutes later. "Don't stop on my account." One gloved hand pinched the Joker's nipple while warm lips pressed kisses along his neck.

 

The Joker got so caught up in Batman's unexpected kisses and caresses that he forgot that he was tossing off. "Keep going," Batman urged again. So the Joker did, and while he did, Batman continued to kiss and touch him. Finally, he came with a muffled shout and Batman held him until his body stopped shaking.

 

"Beautiful." Batman gave him one more kiss and was gone.

 

Night after night after night. The Batman couldn't visit the Joker every night, of course, but usually he told him if he wouldn't be there. Each night they spent together, they went a bit further, exploring each other's bodies in the dark. It took weeks for Batman to touch him below the belt. It took even longer for him to take off his armor. "Beautiful," Batman would murmur, tracing his scars. "One day you'll tell me who hurt you so badly."

 

He learned that Batman had a muscular body, with a myriad of scars of his own. The Joker supposed that he had probably inflicted a couple.

 

The first time Batman pushed him onto his stomach, Joker thought he would die because they would finally have sex, but they didn't. Instead, Batman kissed his way down his back and rimmed him, which shocked the hell out of the Joker, but also coaxed an orgasm out of him.

 

The Joker lost track of how long this went on. Some nights he would be medicated, and would wake up to Batman stroking his hair. It was more weeks of exploring before they finally had sex for the first time. When they did make love - it really couldn't be called 'fucking' - Batman made the Joker come two or three times before he collapsed in his arms.

 

It wasn't long before they both grew frustrated with the limitations placed on their meetings within Arkham Asylum. One day, the doctor called the Joker into his office and explained that he was going to be moved. "A private citizen has taken an interest in your care," he said pompously.

 

This sent the Joker into a panic. Did Batman know? How would they be able to get together now? His agitation caused the doctors to medicate him heavily, but he was still awake when Batman snuck in that night.

 

"They're moving me," he whispered frantically in the dark.

 

Batman surprised him by chuckling. "I'm having you moved. I'm tired of sneaking in and out of here. I want to wake up in the morning with you. You're being relocated to a small cottage. You'll have your own doctor and nurses on duty. I think you'll like it."

 

"I'll finally get to see your face?" The Joker yawned from all the medication.

 

"Yes."

 

It seemed to the Joker that Batman sounded a bit nervous about this, but he was so sleepy from the drugs and so relieved that he couldn't be bothered too much.

 

"Go to sleep," Batman told him softly.

 

So, he was moved, but the Batman didn't come and visit the first few days. He sent notes, which kept the Joker from killing the doctor and nurses. Finally, he sent a note that stated he would be there that evening. The Joker took a shower and waited on his bed in anticipation.

 

Finally, a very handsome man came in, also wrapped in a towel. He looked vaguely familiar to the Joker. "You're Batman?" the Joker asked. The man nodded and then kissed him. It was him, all right, but… "Who are you?"

 

"Bruce," the other man answered, kissing his neck and reaching under his towel. Now the Joker got it. Bruce Wayne, Gotham's resident billionaire. He shook his head. "Bruce Wayne is Batman," the Joker murmured. "Why doesn't that surprise me? Can't believe I never figured it out…"

 

"Enough talk," Bruce said impatiently, sliding his arms around the Joker. "We'll have plenty of time for that," he added in a gentler voice, kissing the Joker's neck, "later."

 

The Joker was reminded that it had been several days since he and Batman had been intimate. He kept forcing his eyes open so that he could look at the billionaire.

 

"What?" asked Bruce, the third time he caught the Joker staring at him.

 

"You're so handsome," the Joker said. "I like looking at you." He didn't say so, but he knew that there was no way that Bruce would call him 'beautiful' again. That had just been for the darkened cell, when Bruce couldn't see his face. "Turn down the lights," he begged, wanting to hide his ruined face.

 

"No," Bruce said. "I like looking at you, too." His fingers traced the Joker's scars gently. His gaze rested on the other man for a moment and what he saw there, scared the Joker. He realized Batman really cared about him, and that information frightened him.

 

"Are you all right?" Bruce noticed that something was off and stopped touching the Joker. He pulled back and looked at him.

 

"Why did you do this?" the Joker whispered.

 

"Arkham wasn't helping you to get better. I'm hoping this does. Your doctor is very competent. Your nurses are professional." Bruce paused, eyeing the criminal. "Are you going to try and escape?"

 

"No," the Joker said at last. "Y'know…all I ever wanted was your attention." He giggled. "Looks like I don't have to work to get it anymore!"

 

"You never did," Bruce said softly, and kissed the Joker again.


End file.
